What If It Didn't Sink?
by PoetWITHOUTaCause
Summary: What if it never sank? What would Cal do? What would Rose have to do to keep her and Jack safe till they dock? Story better then summary! Re-read the story I updated it! I own Nada!
1. How

We had just barley ecaped them. my heart was beating rapidly, and yet we we're laughing.

"Did yo- did you see their faces!" Jack out of breath and still laughing and talking. For once I looked at him as the man i loved since 6 o'clock. Since then he was my one and only. I put my finger to his lips, to shush him, he looked at me completely dazed. As if he were looking into me not just at the woman he loved. I broke up with Cal, in my mind, at least. But I was going to, tonight I was going to walk in the room tell him we are over, while holding Jacks hand. So Cal won't have the chance to slap me. I know that picture alone must do the trick, but I had already made my decision, I love Jack, feared Cal, but as long as i had Jack, I'd have nothing to fear. I'd know that I made it.

"When this ship docks, I'm getting off with you." I said in breaths.

"This is crazy."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense. That's why I trust it." and with that we kissed for what seemed like ages.... but after some time i heard bells and a shudder that nearly made me collapse. I looked around and saw what the two men on the crows nest were worring about. Up ahead, mabey 500 yards(give or take some) was an iceburg, a huge one ,and the shudder was the ship stopping.

"This looks bad." Jack said dazed from what he was seeing

"We have to tell Mother and Cal." I said, grabing for his hand.

"Now it's worse."

"Come with me, Jack. I jump, You jump... right?"

"Right." He said smiling a not-so-happy simle, more of a grimace.

I took his hand and walked side by side to him as we went through the foyer. We came closer and closer to the corridor of the first class. I could see Lovejoy as if he was waiting for us, which knowing him he probably is. All Lovejoy says is

"We've been waitng for you Miss" I just nod. We come to my room, the most terrifying part is about to come. Lovejoy opens the door, and Cal and Ruth are waiting in the sitting room, along with the Master at Arms and two stewards. There is a strange silence as we were entering. It was tense, my mother looked as though she was trying to cover her self from us. I took jacks hand and brought it in front of me, covering it with my other. Cal looked like he was trying to decide which one of us he wanted to hurt first. I guess he decided, but I was the first to speak.

"Something serious has happened." I say while trying to keep my voice form shaking. Then as on cue Cal starts talking.

"That's right. Two things dear to me have disappeared this evening. Now that one is back..." he looked over at Jack "... I have a pretty good idea where to find the other." then he says to the Master at Arms "Search him."

The Master at Arms nods and steps up to Jack, and says "Coat off, Mate."

Lovejoy pulls at Jack's coat and Jack shakes his head in dismay, shrugging out of it. The Master at Arms pats him down.

"This is horseshit." Jack says impatiently

"Cal, you can't be serious! we're in the middle of an emergency and you--" I start to lecture him but the steward named Barnes interupts me. I was as shocked as anything, then stunned, needless to say so is Jack as Mr. Barnes pulls the Heart of the Ocean out of Jack's pocket.

"Is this it?" Barnes, who is admiring it for a second, murmmurs.

Cal says triumphatly "That's it."

The Master at Arms is now walking over to Jack.

"Right then. Now don't make a fuss." as he starts to handcuff him.

"Don't you believe it, Rose. don't!" Jack said to me with alarm as I heard myself mummuring, uncertainly "He couln't have"

"Of course he could. easy enough for a professional. He memorized the combination when you opend the safe." Cal said as though trying to get me to see reason. I have a flash back of when we we're in tis room before he started drawing her.

_**Rose at the safe, looking in the mirror and meeting Jack's eyes as he stands behind her, watching.**_

"But I was with him the whole time." I said more to myself then to anyone around me.

Cal just audiable enough for me to hear, low and cold, said "Maybe he did it while you were putting your clothes back on."

"They put it in my pocket!" Jack protested.

Lovejoy, holding Jack's coat read the nametag. "It's not even your pocket, son." he read the name aloud "property of A. l. Ryerson".

Lovejoy shows the coat to the Master at Arms. There is a label inside the collar with the owner's name.

"That was reported stolen today."

Jack trys to get me to see reason "I was going to return it! Rose--"

I feel so many things rush at me, utterly betrayed, hurt and confused. I shrink away from him.

He starts shouting to me as Lovejoy and the Master at Arms drag him out into the hall. I can't look him in the eye, I'll fall apart at the seams.

"Rose, don't listen to them... I didn't do this! You know I didn't! You know it!" He was yelling at me.

I was as devastated as when my world was without Jack again. Her mother lays a comforting hand on her shoulder as the tears well up.

Ruth then says, as to make any of it better "Why do women believe men?"


	2. Who? What? Mistakes

"I'm going to see what's with all the comotion" Ruth said, but wasn't listening, I was trying to hard to figure out what just happend. I was still shocked, Jack could never, WOULD never do that, but they had proof. He stole a jacket, and probably that hat too, but the necklace... no, Jack was right, they placed it there. All of a suden I felt a hand grab my arm, not gentle like Jacks, but hard and mean, rough almost.

"It is a little slut, isn't it?"Cal said ruthlessly with anger. To me the blow of the slap across my face was nothing compared to the blow my heart has just been given. Cal, just now noticing her lack of attention, grabs her shoulders roughly.

"Look at me you lit--"In the middle of his sentance, he was interupted by someone knocking on the door. It opened to show her mother.

"Cal, the noise was about Jack, what do I tell them?"

"Tell them that Cal put the necklace in the coat pocket." I said as I finally spoke up.

"Rose, such nonscense, Jack was only trying to get close to you to steal, thank god you never the fall for type or we were luckly to get you Cal."

"Listen to your mother, Rose." Just listening to this I wanted to scream, I felt trapped! I needed out, I now knew Jack did not do it, I didn't need evedince, I knew in my heart. That's all I needed.

"Out of my way! Move Cal."

"What do you think your doing Rose?"

"I need air."

"Let her Cal, it's just air,"

"Listen to my mother, Cal" I said mocking him.

"Fine."

"Move, Mother"

"Be back soon, Rose" I walk all the way to the Grand stair room before I broke out into a run, _where is Andrews,_ I kept thinking over and over and over again. I had no clue where I was but I saw Andrews talking to a maid,

"Mr. Andrews, thank God! Where would the Master at Arms take someone under

arrest?!"

"Huh? Wh-Why?"

"No time to explain, Mr. Andrews. I'll do this with or without your help, sir. But without will take

longer.

"Fine, take the elevator to the very bottom, go left, down the crewman's passage,

then make a right."

"Bottom, left, right. I have it. Thank you so so much, Mr. Andrews." _Bottom, left, right, bottom, left, right._ I ran buck to the elevators, only one problem a man saying they were closed,_ not for me_, I tryed to get one but every time he kept saying "elevators closed ma'am".

I stood there trying to figure out what to do, so I decied to try out something Mother would scold me for. Without thinking, I grab him by his lapel and shove him back into the lift.

"I'm through with being polite, goddamnit!! I may never be polite the rest

of my life! Now take me down!!" The operator fumbeld with the lift before he started it but he got it. Through the wrought iron door of the elevator car I saw the decks going past. I counted them. The lift started slowing down as we got to the bottom.

"Left, crew passage." As I spot it, I run down the corridor. The place is completely deserted. _I'm on on my own._

"Right, right... right.," I turns into a cross-corridor, running and tripping down the hall. A row of doors on each side. I go one way which I think is right.

"Jack? Jaaacckk??"

Jack is hopelessly pulling on the pipe again, straining until he turns red.

He collapses back on the bench. realizing he's screwed. Then he hears a voice

through the door. He waits, trying to see if it's really there.

"Jack? Jaackk??"

"ROSE!! In here!" I heard him and picked out the door. In the hall, I relized, I went to far, I spun and ran back, locating the right one, then I pushed it open. I ran over too Jack and wraped my arms around him. kissing him in between words.

"Jack, Jack, Jack... I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"That guy Lovejoy put it in my pocket."

"I know, I know. Where's the key, Jack?"

"Lovejoy put it in his pocket and left!"

"I dont think so, Miss Rose" a voice came behind them.

"Lovejoy give me the damn key!"

"I dont think s--" I did the only resonable thing, punched him.

"Front pocket"

"Okay.... got it" I put it in but it wont work "Jack it's not working"

"Try it the other way" _click_

"I got it Jack!" I kissed him and hug him again. After he let go he started rubbing his wrist, he was looking me. I blush and sit on the desk looking down at my feet.

"So... how did you find out I didn't do it?" he asked me sittng down in the chair across from me.

"I didn't." I finally allow myself to look at him. "I just realized I already knew."

A big smile broke on his face, and mine.

"Come we must go, they will be looking for me"

"I can't go with you! Hockley will have my head"

"No he wont, I might be his ex-fiance, but he still hopes."

"Okay. . . up to hell we go" I let a giggle out at that, our fingers entertwine as we go up and up. We reach the first class hallway and walk into my room through the back.

"Stay here, I'll be right back"

"Okay, Rose." I walk out of my room to the sitting room, Cal and Ruth look at me and all of a sudden I feel like I'm under observation.

"You okay, sweet pea?"

"I'm fine now." Wanting to puke at that nickname.

"Looks like air did you good"

"I didn't get air, by the way where's Lovejoy"

"He watching that thei--. What did you do Rose!?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?"

"Let me in that room!"

"NO!"

"I think I'm going to go talk to some of the bridemaids." Ruth said backing out of the room.

"Now, Rose!"

"No! Cal, Cal stop!" I don't think I felt a worse sting ever, Cal slapped me and I flew to the floor, I heard my door open, and yelling.

"WHATS YOUR DEAL! YOU JUST SLAP ROSE. HOW DARE YOU!"

"THAT LITTLE SLUT!" I felt warm breath on my neck "You little slut, what have you done, I am your fiance, not him"

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jack was saying.

"I beg to differ" I said getting up with Jack's help. "Go back to my room, I'll be right in.. wait go to your room. I'll see you whenever I can. I promise."

"Be safe."

I turn to look back at Cal.


	3. Do You Love?

"In his quaters he won't be safe!" Cal mutterd.

"What are you going to do? You can't rule the world Cal! You deffinitly can't rule me!"

"I own you!"

"You own nothing, your dad owns it, but you don't own me for sure!"

"So, now what? You going to trample up tp Jack and go live on nothing."

I looked at him for the frist time since he slapped me. "Do you love?"

"What?"

"Do you love?"

"I did, but she was took from me."

"Who?"

"You, Rose." I gulped astonish, so the monst- man did feel but he was lying through his teeth.

"This might break you Caleadon, but I never loved you. Good night."

"Good Night, Rose."

He nooded and I nodded back. I opened the door to my room, and geuss who never left.

"Jack! I told you to go!"

"Yes, but I couldn't."

"What if I go back-- Get brain-washed I mean, thinks it's for the best, you know. What would happen?"

"If your happy then I am."

"Would you try to rescue me again?"

"Yes"

"What ever the cost?"

"Yes"

"I love you, Jack."

"No goodbyes, not yet. The war just started."

"Come to dinner tomorrow? Please I want to introduce you as my guy."

"Are we not more?"

"Are we?"

"Good question."

"Go, sleep, tomorrow your to see the whole ship!"

**Sorry it was shortt, I have things to be done:) R&R. Thanks for the comments! I'll update as soon as possible. and if you guys have any Ideas that woul be amazing!**


	4. The Fight

JPV-

I woke up that morning to see Rose lying next to me and her shallow breathing carefully calling back into the deep blacknees of sleep.

"Don't let the fire burn out Rose." I whisperd slowly to her, upon our conversation of last night. She is so beautiful when she sleeps. All the stress gone, worry free. That's what it should be like, but if it weren't for me it wouldn't be like this. It's too hard to get away, I can't bring my self to bring her the heart ache. If I had the power in me I would order Cal off this boat. I started to her humming, coming from my infamous Rose. So she is awake, how conveniont. She's so beautiful, lovely wouldn't do her justice. I look back down to see her staring up at me. I've seen her naked twice and though that did amze and knock the senses out of me, so why did her staring at me send shivers down me.

"Cold?"

"Nah."

"Oh, okay. Umm, well you must be hungry?"

"I'm fine."

"Jack." She said exasperated. Looking at like I wasn't making this easier. And I wasn't, I just don't want to go down there.

"Fine, Fine. What's for breakfest?"

"How could I know" She said that very teasingly "We've missed it by sleeping in."

"Okay well hoe 'bout you get ready for lunch and I'll go see if Cal is in?"

"Sounds good to me. Hey, if yyou happen to see Trudy send her in, please."

"Whatever you say, Sweet Pea"

"Eww! Don't call me that!" She squeld throwing a pillow at me and getting up. "Go, go and check."

I went out the door leading to the sitting room. I try to be as silent as possible, and I clearly saw no one in there, but my eyes decive me once agian. Just as I turn around to jo back to her, someone jerks me and throws against a wall. I face my attacker-- Caledon Hockley. He throws some punches, I dodge as many as I can. Too bad the noise atracted Rose, who, none the less came storming out of her room. Also too bad she was in her unlaced corset and bottom skirt.

"What the hell is going on in here! " She stopped as soon as she saw Cal about to throw another punch at me, but also stopped as soon as he saw Rose. Also too bad Rose acted as if it was nothing.

"Cal, let him go! Jack, I need some help with my corset." Cal's grip on me loosend when her voice came out. It's like a siren's song, calling to you until you just can't resist it. I walk over to her as she actually starts scolding Cal. I start to lace her up as she scolds him, holding in my laughs.

"What do you think your doing? Giving Jack a bloody nose. How could you! I thought we settled this last night. Jack, a little thighter."

"He took what was mine, he deserves a good beating."

"You forget I was never your's in the beginnig! I lothe every fiber of you! You- you- you asshole!"

"So what now!? You- your going to be a whore to a gutter rat!" She moved forward so close, I would actually feel jeaslous had it not been her affections for so clearly shown over the last few days. I let the lace slip out of my hands. I could barley hear what she said and at the exact same time Trudy and Ruth walk in to hear it to.

"I rather be his whore then your wife, you son of a bitch." Trudy smiled, Ruth gasped, Cal grimced, I just pulled her back to me and started lacing her up again. She turned to me when I finished.

"Thank you, Darling." She kissed me before she went to go back to her room to get dressed "Trudy, some help!"

"Coming miss."

"I better go get dressed too. If you need go to Molly Browns room."


	5. Champagne

A/n: Im sooooo sorry. Ther was just no ispration until I heard the song "Need you Now" and then it came to me! I am sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner!

JPOV:

As we walk down to breakfest, everyone looks at us. We walk hand in hand. I guess everyones knows now, any way. Rose is in a silvery blue day dress that fits her curves just right. We sit down at a table with everyone we sat with the night I took Rose to the party below decks. We hold our intertwined hands above the table. We both laugh at the jokes and we both refuse caviar. Lunch is over and we head out to the top decks.

"Come on!" I say as I drag her to the third class deck.

"Fabritzio, I want you to meet my betrothe, Rose Dewitt-Bukater."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Rose said as she extends her hand.

"Hello, hello. You are the pretty girl Jack couldn't stop looking at. You were in a yellow dress I think."

"I dont know, but did he?" She says in that "Im not making fun of you. okay I am" voice "Jack you're blushing!' Rose said laughing. Tommy walked up, right then.

"You bet he is! He couldn't take his eyes off you and Jack, I guess the angles finally flew out o' your arse."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Well, on the day he first saw you, I told him he would meet you the day Angles flew out o' his arse."

"Tommy, you want to know somthing?" Rose whispered to him.

"Sure, I guess."

"They, my crowd, live inside this little tiny champagne bubble... and someday the bubble's going to burst. I won't be there when it happens. You want to know why?"

"Why?" He says curiously.

"Because I'm not one of them. There's been a mistake."

"Wait. A mistake? Is she serious?" Looking at me.

"Just listen." I said knowing what Rose going to say.

"Uh huh. I got mailed to the wrong address. Because I am nothing like that. In fact when this ship docks. I will be seperating from them forever."

"And how is that?" Tommy asked.

Rose just sat back on the bench. "I'm leaving with Jack." I just laughed and Tommy was answered and Rose cuddled up next to me. Then an officer comes over to us and points at Rose.

"Miss, your mom wants to speak with you about the wedding."

"Wait, what wedding?"

"The wedding for Caledon and you, Miss."

"Tell her there is no wedding and that I will see her at dinner."

She lays back into my side and shakes her head.

"They are nuts aren't they?"

"I'd say" Tommy, Fabritzio, and I say at the same time. Rose giggles. I love her.


	6. SunsetSunrise

_We finally started moving again, no more ice scares. The ride should be at least 2 more days, hopefully less if Cal won't stop harassing us, I mean, a girl can only take so much, along with her. . . boyfriend? Cal is tautening me, my mom shoots my glares, Jack mostly stays in my—our room, and well the rest is nothing, I'm sick of this I want it to be over and I want to be free to live my choices, so that's why I did what I did. I wanted to be free to love who I want and have 1 chance at happiness. I'm sick of leaving my life in other people's hands, when was it my turn to control me? Jack doesn't try that shit, and he lets me smoke. Not good for you, but it is a plus. When we get to New York I want to go straight to Wyoming, no stops, then to California. Then if we want we can settle down, it will be grand._

I thought about all of this as I leaned over the guardrail, staring into the ocean. Cal was off and so was mom, Jack was with his friends trying to teach a girl English. I was on my own for the day, no one crowding me. That's why I'm here. People have been dying to add their thoughts on our relationship, and it is getting suffocating! I want to scream at them to shut the hell up, but that isn't lady like. The sun is setting and it is getting late, Jack will be wondering why I skipped dinner and why I wanted to skip the dancing festivities. I'm tired of the drama, and truthfully want it to be over. I looked over to my left and saw the Statue of Liberty, no joke. Her torch was lit, a grimace on the horizon, but I saw her and I have to tell Jack! . . . Actually, I think I'll keep this to myself, a memory just for me—no one else.

I felt strong arms embrace my waist and a head on my shoulder, I sighed loudly, so much for just my memory. He sighed loudly and I copied him. I heard words in my ear.

"Come Josephine, in my flying machine" and I joined in. "And up she goes, and up she goes." I rested my hand on his and curled into him. "It's almost time to dock."

"I know, Jack." I said my voice tranquil. I lock my sights on her, just a bit to the right still a grimace, but there. I breathe in a deep breath of air, and sighed. "Come on, It's getting cold." I said as I unwound Jack's arms from my torso and pulled his hand back to our room, where we got dressed for bed and laid down. When I hit the pillow everything went dark.

_**Early that Morning**_

I got up from bed, I had woken up too early and Jack was still asleep. I walked over to my chair and tossed on my robe, I walked out to the parlor, then to the stretched room of a sun room. I sat on one of the chairs and looked out, the sun was beginning to rise up, out of the ocean, one could say. I giggled. I seriously would be happy when all of this was over. . .

Okay so I have not updated in forever and I know that this is not what you expecting but it is what it is, I had some stuff happen to me and I want all the drama to be over and that is it. So this was inspired by that. . .

XOXO- PoetWITHOUTaCause


	7. AN: The End

**Okay so I've decided that the last chapter ended pretty good so I'm just going to end it right there. I know it's not a very good ending but I really don't want to write this story any more so, that's it. If you want to write some chapters for it, contact me and I'll post them but I'm done with this story. Thanks to all my readers who read it till the end, sorry if this isn't what you want. **

**XoXo- PoetWITHOUTaCause**


End file.
